


Neverland Brothel, where all your dreams come true...

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Brothel AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma have been together for years now and he has seen the looks her young prince has given some of the males in his employ, the blacksmith's apprentice, the stable boy. So being the good future father he would be to the boy he absconds with Prince Henry and takes him to a place he once knew all too well, There the young Prince Henry would be taught all the pleasures and fun two men could have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland Brothel, where all your dreams come true...

            Hook dragged the cloaked prince down the crowded street, took the sharp turn into the ally and smiled when he saw the faded green sign hanging above a plain wooden door, the script as clear to him as the day he saw the boy hang it all those years ago. "Will you stop squirming and come on." He hissed.

            "It's a whore house Killian. I'm not going to be seen in there!"

            "Aye, that's why you're wearing a cloak." The former pirate kicked the door open and shoved his soon to be wife's son into the room.

            "Well if it isn't Hook? Last I heard you were saving one of the neighboring kingdoms with an army of pirates." A boy was lounging against the counter, barely looking up from his book. "What happened? The princess get tired of running about with a drunken pirate?

            "She's quite tired mate, but not from running." Hook smirked at the horrified look on Henry's face. "What happened to this place? Looks like every dirty beast in the kingdom came barreling through." The boy snapped the book shut, glaring at the duo.

            "Good to see you." He laughed, walking around the counter and embracing Hook. "I assume you're here for him and not yourself. I heard your 'Pirate Queen' is quite the ruthless woman and wouldn't hesitate to wear your jewels around her neck if she caught you in a place like this, of course that would be quite the tiny necklace."

            "Please, stop calling her the pirate queen. Elizabeth is not happy in the slightest when she heard about that. She made that quite clear." Hook broke away from the boy, pulling out a fat sack of gold coins, Queen Snow's face emblazoned on one side. "Henry meet Peter, Peter meet Prince Henry."

            Henry pulled back the red hood on his cloak, the candle light throwing shadows on his young face. "Hello Peter." The prince said in a polite whisper, his eyes flicking from place to place, looking for anyone that would report back to his mother.

            "It is about time the boy cut loose and had some fun. I've seen some of the looks he's given the stable boy and I figured someplace like this is the perfect spot, quiet, not completely run down and an owner who will keep his big trap shut for the right price." Killian walked around the room he knew all too well. " I mean really Peter I know your business declined when I left but you've got keep the place in better condition."

            For once in his many, many years Peter didn't respond, to distracted by the young prince's face. Just like all in the kingdom he had seen the boy in passing, seen the sketches people have drawn and nothing had done the boy justice. His hair was cut short, just long enough to run his fingers through after a long days ride. His skin was tanned, a small barely there scar marred the otherwise smooth skin, disappearing into his hairline. Thin wiry muscles were clear in his arms, clearly he had taken up his Grandmother's hobby of turning targets into porcupines.

            "Well Prince Henry." Peter bowed jokingly, his eyes locked with the Prince's. "If you'll follow me I'll show you things you've never knew could feel so good."

            "You're going to take him yourself Peter? You're in for a treat Henry." Hook laughed. "Is Baelfire around? I would rather like the conversation while you deflower the innocent rose of the kingdom."

            "He's out with Slightly and the twins. They have the day off. I'm sure they're wandering about the forest. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to see to it that _Felix_ shows our dearly beloved prince what pleasures can be had between men."

            Peter took the still blushing prince by the hand and walked him down the hall to a door with a wolf head carved into the frame. The prince looked at each door, different carvings adoring them, a cricket, two fish swimming in a circle, a pirate ship. One was more intricate the other's, A bird sat atop the frame, its feather's just brushing a top hat that was worn by a massive teddy bear carved into the door itself.

            "Where exactly are we going?" Henry asked nervously. Hook all but kidnapped him early this morning on his way to the stables. He had nearly knocked Killian from his mount and rode home but his excitement had gotten the better of him. Ever since Emma had come home with him Henry had gone on adventures he had only read about, sailing alongside pirates and swimming with mermaids. A trip to a whore house was nothing compared to running away from arrows that were burying themselves in the dirt at their heels. He had never mentioned that to his mother and neither would he mention this.

            "Like I told the old codfish, I am taking you to Felix so you can learn every last bit of pleasure a man can give you." Henry's face only grew more red with the feeling of Peter's breath on his cheek and neck as the boy whispered in his ear. Without moving from Henry's space he reached behind them and swung the door open. " _Felix..._ I have quite the surprise for you." Henry followed dutifully after looking around the seemingly empty room, he saw him, wedged in a corner behind an easel. He wore nothing but low hung breeches and a smudge of charcoal on his nose. Wild blonde hair was untied as he stood, falling around his head in a messy halo.

            Sunlight steamed in from massive skylight that took up nearly the entire ceiling, Henry's eyes moved up and down the man's body, the tightly corded muscles from a person that run's daily, the scars that littered his chest and arms, the crooked smile that led up to piercing gray eyes that rooted Henry to the spot. Felix moved slowly, muscles moving elegantly and his feet not making a sound until he was in Henry's face, towering over him, long fingers cupping his chin and tiling his face upwards.

            "He's so pretty." Felix tilted his head from side to side, and Henry felt like he was being judged by god among men. "Are we keeping him or his one of the masses with a fat purse." Felix looked away and Henry let loose a breath he didn't know he was holding.

            "Well while I hope to make a return customer out of him yet, we sadly do not get to keep him but for a few hours. So we would do well to make sure he's pleased." Peter was slowly circling them. "You know my Prince," He stopped behind Henry, his lips pressing against the boys ear while he quickly undid the straps holding his cloak in place. "You're far to dressed for what's about to happen."

            Felix moved in, swallowing the gasp that left Henry's mouth when their lips met. Peter's hands were quicker then Henry's brain could follow, his shirt already unbuttoned and joining his cloak on the floor. The oldest of the boys stayed behind Henry, pressed against the boys bare back with one hand wrapped around his waist and the other playing with the prince's hair. "Come now Henry. Open your mouth just a bit."

            Always one to follow orders Henry did as told. Another gasp leaving his mouth when Felix stepped closer, his tongue entering the young prince's mouth. Finally Henry responded, his hands moving up Felix's chest, a finger tracing over one long scar over his ribs.         

            Felix pulled back after a long while, laughing when Henry moved to follow. "Hmm. What should we do first Felix. I mean look at him, he's practically a blank slate. We can do whatever we want and he'll love every second." Felix laughed, a finger tracing an unseen pattern over his hairless chest. The two workers shared a devious smile, the one holding Henry's eyebrows arching, Felix responding with a nod.

            "Come along lad." Peter crawled onto the massive bed, Felix holding Henry until Peter was in place, then pushed the prince until was pressed between Peter's spread legs. Felix crawled on top of both of them, pressing his lips against Henry's neck, down his slim chest, his tongue flicking against the young boys nipple.

            He moved ever lower, tongue pushing into Henry's navel, the boy squirming underneath him wonderfully. After a long journey he finally arrived at his destination, his hands deftly undoing the ties holding his breeches up. Besides with Peter and occasionally Michael, Felix so rarely got to go down on anyone these days, his clients taking one look at him and turning into bitches in heat begging to be mounted. Felix tugged on the soft fabric. "Lift your hips for us love." Peter whispered huskily in the prince's ear.

            Henry moaned softly when his cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach before standing at attention, the tip leaking profusely. "Gods." He wanted nothing more than to feel both boy's hands on him, their mouths, anything at all but he remained untouched. "Please." His whined, his hips lifting off the mattress, his muscles tensing.

            "Please what my prince? You have to be specific." Peter wanted to touch him, touch and taste and feel the young boy wrapped around him but he knew better, knew to take his time and watch, coach the soon to be king so he would be good on his wedding day and move on to the next costumer.

            "Touch me. Please. Just fucking touch me." Henry whined, thrusting into the air.

            "Well Felix, you heard our Prince. Touch him." Although Henry couldn't see it he could hear the smile in the Sir of the house voice. Felix wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around Henry's cock, pumping slowly.      

            "How long until I can take him into my mouth?" Felix sped up, twisting his hand expertly and nearly moaning himself at the look on the Prince's face. He moved forward, until his lips were nearly on the teenager's cock, his breath rushing over it quickly.

            "Please, please, please." Henry chanted like a prayer, clawing at the linen sheets. He wanted everything they had promised and implied, everything they could give and more.

            "Go ahead pet." With Peter's approval Felix closed the few inches between them, his lips pressing softly to the wet tip of Henry's cock, only to pull away when the boy bucked his hips.

            "Hold him still for me." With Peter's finger's digging into the soft skin around Henry's hips, strong arms holding him still, Felix moved in again. Lapping at the tip before skinning his cock back and attacking the tip, Henry writhing in Peter's grasp.

            He had barely set to work when Peter's lips were at Henry's ear. "If you think he's good wait until my lips are around that gorgeous cock of yours." Henry came with a shout, filling the wild haired boy's mouth, some spilling out between Felix's lips. Once every centimeter of the prince's royal cock was licked clean, Felix stretched out, muscles moving under his skin, his cock tenting the breeches. "Can I fuck him Peter?"

            "Would you like that Prince? He'll be a lot gentler then I, you wouldn't be able to ride home if fucked you first." Peter's voice was heavy with lust, Henry could feel the boy's cock pressed to his back and the promise in his words and knew his answer immediately.

            "Y-yes." He panted breath still shaky and he could feel Peter grin behind him.

            "Undo his breeches for him love." Henry did as ordered shifting his body until he could reach the ties to Felix's pants, his finger's brushing over the taller boy's cock. "Such a good little prince. Roll over and face me now." Cheeks on fire Henry got on his knees, eyes automatically locking onto the bulge he felt pressed into his back. The tip was soaked through and he could see every glorious inch through the tight pants.

            Peter moved slowly, stretching out and undoing the ties on his  pants. His hips lifted off the mattress, pants pushing lower and lower until his cock bobbed in the open air. Henry nearly forgot Felix was still in the room when he felt a rough, calloused hand rub over his ass, making him jump forward, his face bumping into Peter's cock, pre-come smearing onto his cheek.

            "Well someone's eager." Felix laughed, his breath ghosting against Henry's ass. Peter's hands carded through Henry's perfectly styled hair.

            "I think you know what to do here." Slowly Henry moved, Peter's cock heavy on his face until he was at the base, tongue pushing past dry lips to press against the warm skin. Deciding he liked the taste he moved high, tracing a particularly pronounced vein that ran along the underside of Peter's cock. Henry was quite proud of himself, not jumping when he felt the blond boy's tongue worming between his cheeks. Rough hands from hours of  hunting and carving palmed his ass cheeks pulling them apart giving the wild boy more room to work. His tongue was persistent, sometimes dragging wetly over the younger boy's entrance, other times circling, pressing softly begging entrance.

            Henry's tongue on the other hand was moving quickly, sloppily swirling over Peter's already leaking tip. After a long time spent on the tip, ignoring the light pressure of Peter's hands pressing on his head he finally succumbed to the older boy, sinking an inch or two down before bobbing back up. When Peter actually groaned Henry smiled to himself, happy to be pleasing the other boy. Finally Felix pushed a bit harder and the prince moaned around the teen's cock as he felt a tongue pushing into him, his hips automatically pushing back against the wild boys face trying to get more inside him.

            Peter's hips lifted off the bed, burying more of himself in the prince's throat. "My prince." He groaned, Henry gagging softly before pushing lower, determined to take every inch like Felix did for him even though he had a few less inches then either of them. Felix's tongue was replaced with two fingers. Henry's hips jerked forward, trying to get away from the burning sensation of the whore's fingers. "Shhh. Just relax." Peter cooed, as Felix showered kisses along his lower back. Henry relaxed under the combined onslaught of kisses and calming whispers, the fingers sinking into him to the knuckles.

            The crown Prince of the Enchanted Forest lost track of how long he spent between both boys, He was nearly at the base of Peter's cock when Felix withdrew his finger's going back to using his tongue a bit more. When that was gone he felt the tall boy move, a hand sliding  up his thigh to rest on his hip, and cock pressed to his entrance, pressing forward slowly and both boys whispering nothings in the air above him, falling down like fairy dust over his skin and relaxing him even more.

            Strong hands pulled on his hips, the long cock sinking into him more and more until he felt man's bush against his skin. He moaned lewdly around Peter's cock causing the older boy to moan even louder, hips bucking up and pushing the last few inches into the prince's mouth pulling back just as quickly when he heard the boy gag.

            Henry whined when he was pulled off Peter's cock but quickly changed his tune when he was pressed against Felix's chest, the boys strong sinewy arms wrapping around body, a hand wrapped around his cock while the other slid up his flat stomach, coming to rest at his nipple, tweaking it slightly. "I'm going to move now." Felix growled in his ear, much more ferocious then his actually, slow drawn out movement, his cock pulling halfway out before sinking back in. The boy was putty in his arms, hips tweaking slightly which each thrust as Felix muttered dirty thoughts into his ear, his hand steadily moving on the Prince's dick.     

            Felix kept at it, hips never stopping and staying slow, the tip dragging over Henry's prostate over and over, the prince's moans filling the small room. Finally after all his cries for more, Felix sped up, his hips snapping forward. Teeth digging into the soft flesh of the boy's neck Felix came, six shots painting Henry's insides white.

            "You did so good my prince. So good." Felix's voice was but a whisper in his ear, like it was meant only for him. Gently Felix laid the prince out, body limp on the sheets, eyes half shut and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He barely realized anyone was moving until his legs were being lifted and a tongue was pushing its way inside him.

            "Gods..." He muttered, reaching back to tug on Peter's clothes but only found a few pillows.

            "Not quite, but your far from the first to call us that." Peter smirked from between the Prince's legs, the taste of Henry and Felix's come still on his tongue. "Now. I'm going to fuck you. Until every little bit of you is screaming for release." He punctuated each sentence with a soft kiss to the boys inner thighs, two fingers pushing deeply into the sprawled out prince.

            Henry wanted to beg, wanted to scream out that he wanted the man's cock, but the words caught in his throat. Fire bloomed where Peter touched him, spreading and consuming him until it was just the two of them and he wanted more, needed more. His hips canted up onto Peter's fingers, a chuckle filling his ears as Peter moved higher. He was at Henry's neck by the time the boy remembered how to speak.

            "Please." Peter wasted no time in following the Prince's orders and snapped his hips forward, swallowing the surprised gasp Henry made with a kiss. He was not lying before when he said Peter taking first would be a bad idea, where Felix was all slow, sensual thrusts, Peter was like being mounted by a demon, savage thrusts and biting teeth. The headboard was slamming into the wall, the sound echoing in the small room, nearly lost under the sounds of Peter's dirty words and Henry's screams.

            By the time Peter came, Henry had come without a touch besides Peter's hands on his wrists, teeth on his neck and cock in his ass, a finial snapped from the head board and Peter's back was clawed bloody. He pulled out, kissing Henry lazily before falling next to him. "You seem spent my prince." Peter ran his fingers through Henry's thick brown hair, laughing at Henry's gasp as Felix lapped at the mess on his stomach.  "I'll have to ride you next time."

            The Prince only spluttered in response, mind too far gone to form any actual sentences. The sun hung low over the sky, filling a room with an orange light and Henry knew it was nearly time for Killian to return. Before he could even say a word he was being dressed, the boys went slowly, and Henry could only watch as they moved him,  the bruises on his skin coming into view, bite marks on his thighs, fingers on his hips, hickies sucked into his chest. Gods only knew what his neck looked like.

            Both boys whispered their goodbyes in his ear and kisses on his lips. He left the small whore house with promises of more, more pleasure, more orgasms, more Felix and Peter. He rode back silently, shifting on his saddle as Killian made jokes and worried himself on how to explain the bruises that covered Henry's body to his mother. When he slept that night his dreams where filled with all the things he was promised, all the words muttered in his ears as he was fucked senseless and ruined for anyone else but the two men at the whorehouse, stable boy be damned. The very next morning he had the stable boy he lusted over fit a cushion to his saddle and rode to the town, a sword strapped to his side and a fat bag of gold hidden in his shirt, the gold was left in a heap on the floor, along with the rest of his clothes and everything else the boys couldn't care less about. Their charge was paid in Henry's eager movements and pleasured gasps, too busy falling in love to care about making money.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me one night, Please enjoy! Comment and kudo!!!!!


End file.
